


Announcement

by ClarySage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sanji is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Short and sweet lighthearted ZoSan drabbles.Zoro and Sanji flirt and fight and are pretty much in love.





	1. News to No-one

**Author's Note:**

> I had these on my computer from ages ago so I thought I'd post them. Enjoy!

“Hey. Announcement.” 

Zoro's voice has everyone stopping what they're doing and gathering around to see what's up, Luffy bouncing with interest, waiting to see if it'll be something exciting.

“What is it, swords-for-brains?” Sanji asks, nearby with a cigarette, leaning against the outside of the galley wall in the sun.

“Announcement is this.” Zoro says, then grabs Sanji by the tie and drags him in, crushes their lips together in front of everyone. The cook makes a shocked sound but doesn't pull away, eyes wide and lips slightly parted with surprise. It gives Zoro opportunity to dart the tip of his tongue into the frozen blonde's mouth, just a quick taste before letting him go and turning back to the crew, who're staring at him with their jaws on the floor.

“Wh-wha-what-” Sanji whimpers, confused and raising one hand to his lips in shock, eyes still too wide and staring at nothing.

“Announcement over.” Zoro shrugs, then turns and casually walks off back to the rear of the ship to sleep.

Sanji, watching him go, narrows his eyes. Whatever the heck this is, it means war.


	2. Long

Neither of them remember what the fight was over this time, which tends to happen a lot where they're concerned. Fights between them are stress relief, a little moment of enjoyment here and there. 

A black leg whips up straight, ready to slam a shiny boot down onto a certain green head. Zoro catches Sanji's leg, hand grasping his thigh near the knee and holding him still. 

“You know, you'd fit in pretty well here.” The swordsman remarks around a challenging grin, gesturing with his free hand idly to the expanse of Long Ring Long Island, the ridiculously tall trees reaching up into the blue sky.

“What?!” Sanji snarls around his cigarette, seemingly unconcerned at all with the fact that he's trapped in a vertical splits position with one leg up in the air. Zoro tries very, very hard not to give in to the temptation to grope him.

“Well, everything is long here.” Zoro points out unnecessarily. “With these you'd blend in just fine.” He fails to not grope the cook and runs his free hand along a black-clad thigh to a tight, firm backside. 

Sanji twitches in his hold but growls, despite the flush on his face.

“Well, thanks for the compliment,” he sneers, taking his cigarette between two fingers and blowing smoke into Zoro's face, pressing a little closer. “Although I thought you'd fit in a lot better.” 

The cook slides a clever hand down Zoro's white shirt, tracing muscles until he reaches the top of that knitted haramaki. 

“Oh yeah?” Zoro grins, wondering if this time the cook will finally give in, groping him a little more for good measure. Sanji tugs a little at the top edge of the haramaki, pulling it away from the muscled stomach beneath.

“Mmh.” A slow smirk spreads across Sanji's lips, cigarette between two fingers. He meets Zoro's eyes as he flicks the hot ash from his smoke into the haramaki and lets go of it, letting it fall back into place. “There's grass all over, after all.” 

“WH-” Zoro manages, outraged, as Sanji uses his captured leg as purchase and whips the other one up, spin-kicking him into the floor and landing gracefully in a backwards handspring that has him upright again, cigarette in mouth, hands in pockets, wandering away with a husky laugh.

From his place faceplanted into the ground, Zoro wonders how he can love someone so much and absolutely want to murder them at the same time.


	3. Spicy

Sanji totally owes him a favour. He's carried three loads of supplies back to the Sunny from the latest island market without getting lost a single time, he deserves a reward. 

“Oi Cook, here.” He dumps his latest haul of sacks down on the galley table, making Usopp squawk and grab for his equipment, half-filled stars and a plethora of powders and hot sauces wobbling around as the table strains under the weight. It's made of sturdy stuff, though. It pretty much has to be.

Sanji turns away from arranging the refrigerator and grins around his cigarette, straightening up.

“The pack mule returns!” He says, looking over the supplies. “It's all here, too. You didn't get lost three times in a row? Is it Friday the thirteenth or something?” He teases.

“Shut up! I'm not totally useless, you know!” Zoro replies, rising to the cook's bait like always. Sanji can get under his skin like he was created specifically for that purpose. Sometimes Zoro thinks he really might have been.

“Not totally!” Sanji agrees, laughing. He's too pleased to have gotten all the supplies so easily to start a fight though, and he turns back to the fridge for a moment before placing something down in front of the fuming swordsman. “Reward.” 

Zoro stares down at the plate of neat onigiri before him. Each one has a band of nori around it with three thin cucumber slices tucked against the rice. He attempts to cling to a little of his annoyance but it's hard in the face of his favourite food.

“...fine.” He huffs, sitting at the table and starting in on his lunch. Sanji watches him eat for a moment with a grin and then goes back to packing the supplies away and for a few minutes the three of them exist in comfortable quiet, Usopp tinkering with his inventions while Sanji works and Zoro eats and discreetly watches the cook's rear every time he bends over.

Once the supplies are stowed, Sanji watches him for a while, smoking.

“Still sulking, huh?” He says after a moment, observing the vaguely annoyed look Zoro is still wearing even as he stuffs his face with riceballs.

“M' not sulking.” The future world's greatest swordsman claims. He finishes his last onigiri and stands up, deciding to get his own back on the smug cook. He grins, which immediately has Sanji looking suspicious. He doesn't have a chance to react when he's grabbed by his upper arms and swung around, pushed down to lay on the kitchen table with wide eyes, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

Usopp's experiments are hastily protected again, and the lit cigarette that almost lands in his stock of gunpowder has him shrieking and juggling it away into the sink quickly, cursing both of them loudly.

Zoro leans over the fuming cook, grinning.

“I want another reward.” He demands, holding Sanji down, pressing the cook's legs against the edge of the table so he can't kick. 

“Greedy, aren't you?” Sanji replies, grinning even with an angry vein visible at his temple and his teeth grit.

“Don't care. I'm a pirate, I take what I want.” Zoro growls, low and threatening. He leans in, ignoring Usopp's ranting, zeroing in on the cook's lips.

“I'm a pirate too, remember.” Sanji says in a rough purr. 

Zoro thinks in hindsight that he should probably have heeded that warning. He doesn't though, and leans down. Sanji reaches to his side and picks up a little round, red ball. He tosses it into his own mouth, bites down, then leans up the last few inches and catches Zoro's lips in a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

“YOU DID NOT JUST EAT ONE OF MY-” Usopp's yell is cut off by Zoro's shriek as he dashes past, ripping the door to the galley off its hinges as he barrels through it, dives over the rail and straight into the ocean. There's actual fire coming out of his mouth and Usopp follows him, concerned.

Back in the galley Sanji lights a cigarette, still laying on the table, and licks his lips thoughtfully. It isn't as though he would be affected by some spices, after all. 

Still, he thinks as he licks his lips again, it had a good flavour.


	4. Happily Ever After

Robin and Franky stand in front of the assembled crew on the deck, bright sunlight shining overhead. It's warm, a light sea breeze ruffling hair and bringing with it the scent of the wide, fathomless ocean full of adventures.

“I have an announcement.” Robin says, looking serious and grim. Whatever it is, she's nervous about it. Next to her Franky has a drop of sweat slowly making its way down from his bright blue hairline. He's letting her do the talking, she's generally better at it than him.

In the crowd of their nakama, Sanji wonders if this is going to be like the last time one of them had an announcement to make. Zoro, standing at his side like the other half of a wall, grins.

“It concerns the next island.” Robin supplies, gesturing over the sea to where the landmass can just be seen on the horizon. Everyone turns to look for a moment and then focusses on her again. She looks a little pale at the attention, which is very unlike their confident, mysterious archaeologist.

Franky reaches out one massive arm and pats her on the back gently, reassuring. She looks up at him and sends him a secretive little smile that has Sanji and Zoro glancing at each other sideways. They both know that look well, it's passed between the two of them enough times. It's a lover's look, a secret little well then?

“There's a famous chapel located in the town there.” Robin continues, taking a little side-step closer to Franky, who pulls her against his side with a huge, slightly nervous grin. “We'll be getting married there. We'd like you all to come to our wedding and we ask for your blessings.” She finishes. Both of them wait, holding their breaths, for the crew's reaction. 

“Reeeeeeally?!” Luffy is the first to speak, his eyes wide. He's grinning from ear to ear, arms already stretching out to rocket forward and wrap both Franky and a startled Robin in a huge, rubber hug. “Mister and Misses Robin!” 

Franky squawks in indignation at that for a moment before glancing down from within the rubber hug to see Robin's laughter. He abruptly decides that he's fine with it.

“Luffy, get off them!” Nami's voice is a yell, “how are we supposed to hug them if you're in the way?”

“Yeah, you stupid rubber, stop being selfish!” Sanji adds, joining everyone else in trying to pry Luffy away. The captain relents, but only long enough to grab everyone else as well.

“Group hug!” He yells, crushing everyone together. Sanji and Zoro get smooshed against each other somewhere between Chopper and Usopp, but neither of them minds.

The ceremony is lovely, simple but filled with friends, just the way they wanted. Sanji makes a huge feast and a wedding cake that's so big they have to have Zoro carry it to the chapel because it's so heavy. Chopper gets the job of leading him there so he doesn't get lost on the way. Usopp and Franky stay up late the night before the wedding making the rings – Franky makes the bands and Usopp helps engrave the little cherry petals and stars around the outside. Luffy helps decorate the church, stretching up with his rubber arms to hang garlands. He adds a few on the Sunny as well, draping them between the masts. Nami and Robin shop for the dress, find a beautiful white silk one with a hint of pink lace along the bottom hem, a long train leading out behind it. Franky isn't allowed to see it until the wedding, so Luffy also gets the job of not letting him into the chapel before it's time. It's Sanji who takes Franky out to find a suit, threatening to kick him across the Grand Line when he suggests just turning up in his usual clothes.

The wedding itself goes off without a hitch, which is unusual for anything to do with the Strawhats. Robin looks radiant and Franky looks smart, grinning broadly down at his wife when the vows are read out. When it comes time for them to kiss at the end of the ceremony he has to lean down, though several pairs of hands drag him the last few inches with an exclamation of YOW!! that has Luffy laughing like a hyena.

Chopper, Usopp and Nami definitely don't cry AT ALL, and Sanji and Zoro try to look cool and pretend they're not affected, though Sanji gives up halfway through and tears up alongside everyone else. 

Finally, Franky straightens up with a huge grin, blushing, and Robin holds up her bouquet of flowers, ready to throw it into the crowd of Strawhats and predict the next marriage. The entire crew tenses, ready to try and catch it (although half of them have no idea what it means), but there's a flurry of petals and a long chain of hands appears. The elegant hands sweep in an arc over most of the crew, find Sanji, and press the posy of flowers against his chest. Then they press Zoro to his chest as well. The hands vanish with even more petals and both of them gape in shock, looking over at Robin only to see her wink at them, then turn towards her husband and take his hand.

“You jerks,” Nami punches them both in the head as they scramble apart and Sanji takes the slightly squashed bouquet from between them, both of them bright red. The navigator sighs fondly then walks off to follow the newly-weds towards the cake. “Jeez, where are all the rich, stupid men? I'll definitely marry one some day.” She says.

“Uh.” Sanji adds eloquently. Zoro can't even manage that, but after a moment of staring into Sanji's wide, slightly freaked-out gaze, he finds his tongue.

“You would make a pretty good wife.” He says thoughtfully. Sanji goes from blushing and touched to snarling with rage so fast he should have whiplash.

“Like hell I'm the wife!!” He roars, immediately diving on Zoro in a flurry of kicking and biting.

“You cook and clean so you're the wife!” Zoro replies in a roar of his own, sheathed swords whirling.

“That's sexist! And the only reason you don't do that stuff is because you're incompetent you MUSCLE IDIOT!!” Sanji shrieks.

“WHO IS?!” Is Zoro's reply, trying to pry the cook's teeth out of his arm and blocking a shiny black boot.

Nobody bothers to stop them, though. Mostly because they can all see the way Sanji is still holding the bouquet in one hand and Zoro is carefully avoiding damaging it with their fight. Also they're both still blushing brightly so the crew let them play, heading into the hall for the party.

“I feel like this is a premonition of what their actual wedding would look like.” Nami remarks casually as she takes a slice of the offered cake and stands next to Usopp to watch the two of them fight in the middle of the church, between the rows of pews.


End file.
